


Où le monde est incroyablement immobile

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ils se regardaient. Hikaru avait observé les yeux noirs de Yuto pendent ces qui lui semblaient siècles, et il se sentait comme s’il aurait pu continuer à le faire aussi longtemps.Toute l’ambiance qui les entourait était surréel, floue, et elle disparait complètement quand Yaotome se concentrait sur son copain.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Où le monde est incroyablement immobile

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Où le monde est incroyablement immobile**

Ils auraient pu utiliser ce moment pour se dire un million de choses.

Le concert, quelques heures avant, avait été super. Il avait été d’un des plus amusants des dernières semaines, et Hikaru était sûr que Yuto pensait la même chose.

Ils auraient pu commenter la façon dont Yamada avait eu une crise juste avant du début, quand il avait perdu le costume, ils auraient pu dire quelque chose sur comment Kei avait sans doute joué quelques notes fausses pendent le segment de la Jump Band.

Ils auraient pu passer des heures et des heures en parlant, mais aucun de deux en avait envie, pas encore.

Hikaru était allongé dans le lit, la tête retournée pour regarder mieux le plus jeune.

Yuto était sur son côté, le bras plié sous la tête comme oreiller, les yeux incroyablement sérieux, concentrés.

Ils se regardaient. Hikaru avait observé les yeux noirs de Yuto pendent ces qui lui semblaient siècles, et il se sentait comme s’il aurait pu continuer à le faire aussi longtemps.

Toute l’ambiance qui les entourait était surréel, floue, et elle disparait complètement quand Yaotome se concentrait sur son copain.

Yuto souriait, et Hikaru savait pourquoi. Pas du tout romantique, il nourrissait quand même son ego lire cette _adoration_ dans les yeux du plus vieux. Hikaru n’était pas dérangé, et il lui accordait volontiers.

« As-tu terminé ? » demanda Yuto après quelques minutes, son sourire plus ressemblant à un rictus maintenant

« Pas encore. » répondit le plus vieux, en tendant un bras ainsi que Yuto comprenait le message et s’approchait.

Nakajima leva les yeux au ciel, mais en fin il fait l’effort de bouger pour appuyer la tête sur le bras de son copain, ses corps maintenant l’un contre l’autre.

« Maintenant je suis assez proche que si continues à me fixer tu vas avoir mal à la tête. » souligna Yuto, satisfait.

« Je prends le risque. » Hikaru haussa les épaules. « Et d’ailleurs, je n’étais pas le seul qui fixait, n’est pas ? »

Yuto soupira, en secouant la tête.

« Je me sens un peu comme toi, maintenant. » il admit. « Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Je n’y peux rien. » il grimaça. « Est-il toujours comme ça ? Parce que ça pue un peu. »

Hikaru éclata de rire, et s’approcha pour lui embrasser le front.

« La plupart du temps. Quand tu n’es pas un gamin et tu n’es pas irritant. » il prétendit d’y penser. « Quoi, effectivement, pourrait bien être la plupart du temps. »

Yuto s’éloigna aussi vite qu’il s’était approché, et il s’assit sur le lit.

« Eh, bien. Le moment est passé. » dit-il, en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard de son copain.

Hikaru rit et se mit derrière lui ; il porta une main sous son menton et il le poussa légèrement parce qu’il se retournait encore.

« Regarde-moi, Yuto. » murmura-t-il. « Je me fous de combien te gêne ou combien te moques de moi. Je vais continuer à te regarder pour toujours dans les yeux, parce que c’est qui je suis. Et je vais me contenter des fois que je te vais surprendre me regarder. »

C’était le cas classique où Yuto aurait commencé à se moquer de lui, mais quelque chose cette nuit lui empêcha de faire ça.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles toujours me surprendre à te regarder. » répondit-il, autant sérieux que possible.

Ils s’allongèrent à nouveau sur le matelas, tous les deux sur ses côtés, en face l’un de l’autre, en savant qu’il n’y avait rien plus à dire, et qu’ils pouvaient recommencer à se regarder et à aller de l’avant aussi longtemps qu’ils pouvaient le faire durer.


End file.
